


Devil Acquired

by trashygivenchy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed, Kissing, M/M, The Rumbling, erefloch, no one asked for this but its been a year i had to, on god eren has soft hands, premarital handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygivenchy/pseuds/trashygivenchy
Summary: In the midst of the Rumbling, Floch remembers the first time he got close to Eren.
Relationships: Floch/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Devil Acquired

Pieck was still alive. His fellow Yeagerists were dead. Dread coursed throughout his being, at the thought of failing his mission. His failure would mean the demise of Paradis, the victory of Marley, and for all the pain he and his comrades endured for years on end, he couldn’t allow it. He’d never allow such a thing to take place.

But in that moment, in the midst of chaos, Floch felt so powerless. No matter how many thunder spears were thrown, a new threat would come out in that midst of chaos. In the midst of focusing on taking out the Cart as well as keeping an eye on Eren. One moment he would be brawling with Reiner in his titan, the next his titan was on the ground, crystalized.

Just as Floch worried for Paradis, he worried for Eren.

He didn’t think it’d be possible for his dread to increase tenfold, but the loud pop of a rifle, thanks to a twelve-year-old girl, resulted in the impossible. Floch’s heart stopped, when the quick little glance in the sound’s direction gave him the gruesome sight of his lov--his last resort’s head being blown off.

He didn’t even get the chance to fully process the sight, to even fully begin to panic, for his new concern became the ground cracking beneath his feat, rubble and dust beginning to shroud over everyone, as if it were an earthquake with a million times the force, a million years worth of hatred, prejudice and isolation emerging from the walls he remained in his whole life. 

As Floch began to maneuver his way from being crushed, his heart began to beat faster. Not faster from the adrenaline of having to dodge being killed, or from the exertion on his body, but from the crushing devotion that filled his chest. His mind thought of him, thought of the one who initiated the destruction of the walls, and felt so much respect, so much relief, so much...admiration. So much that it hurt, sending his heart to beat wildly against his rib cage.

The dawn of gargantuan titans among the opposite direction of the island meant one thing and one thing only: Paradis were the victors. 

They won. Eren won. 

He marveled at the sight of the satanic creature that became from the air around them, forming itself from the man who he devoted himself to, a physical manifestation of the necessary devil that Paradis didn’t have a choice but to accept. 

The Rumbling; world devastation. Those who threatened Paradis would be flattened, Eldia reigning supreme for the rest of time.

No one would’ve thought Eren would do such a thing, Floch included. The attack on Liberio was one thing, but ridding the world of Paradis’s disease was an extreme most people didn’t even begin to think of. 

Once Floch found safety, he sunk down, holding his knees to his chest as he thought about Eren. Thought about what pushed him to this point. Thought about the night Eren told him what he planned to do.

Eren sat directly across from him, his intense green eyes boring deep into Floch’s soul, as he stated, “We bring ruin to the world.”

Floch felt a chill run down his spine at those words, his head spinning as thousands of thoughts flew around his brain, time halting when Eren began to elaborate. 

Everyone viewed Eldians as a threat so long as they held the power of the titans. They weren’t willing to give up their own lives to satisfy the rest of the world. If the rest of the world wouldn’t leave them alone, then Paradis will create a world where they’re alone. 

When Floch realized that he agreed with Eren, he wondered if he was on the same level as the Marleyans who sent children to destroy their home.

He mentioned this to Eren.

In a low voice, he said “We are the same. We all have sin on our hands. But we have the freedom to do so. And to protect our freedom, our freedom that had been taken away from us for so long, we must move forward.”

Floch fixated his gaze on Eren’s hands that were laced together tightly, not wanting to make eye contact with Eren’s fierce gaze. He would fold. Floch wholeheartedly supported Eren’s plan, after all, Eren was the only devil who stepped up. Eren’s the only one who set the right example to follow in his eyes. Don’t be trampled on, do the trampling.

At the same time, Eren’s support from his own circle of friends was low. Anybody from the Training Corps could call themselves a Yeagerist but did Eren truly have anybody? Floch watched him push away his friends for reasons he couldn’t comprehend and now here he was with the plan to steal life from those who aren’t a Pardisian.

The question was on the tip of Floch’s tongue, when Eren’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Well, Floch, are you going to move forward with me? Or is it too much for you to fathom?”

Floch watched the lower half of Eren’s body rise, debating on whether or not to look up at him. He asked him a question. He needs to answer it. “Before I can answer that…” Floch looks up at Eren, trapped in instant eye contact. “I need you to answer me.”

Eren raised an eyebrow in question, and Floch exhaled. 

“Are you alright?”

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed at the unexpected question. “What?”

“Are you alright, Eren?”

“Does it matter?”

It was Floch’s turn to furrow his eyebrows. “Yes, it matters.”

“None of this is about my own preservation. It’s for Paradis.”

“You’re not even twenty, Eren, yet you’ve tacked on the burden of taking out humanity. I’m sure you’d do it solely alone if you truly had to. No one in their right mind could resort to such a thing.”

“Are you claiming you’re not in your right mind as well?”

“I hadn’t answered your previous question yet.” 

“Well?”

“Answer mine first.”

“I feel awful. Any other questions?”

“Why don’t you try talking about how you feel for once? It won’t change the outcome of this hell but maybe you’ll be able to find a bit of mental peace.”

“For the rest of my shortened life, that’ll never happen so why waste time attempting?”

“Eren, you’re still a human.”

“I thought I was a devil?”

Floch sighed and rolled his eyes. “Who said those two things can’t coexist? Is there anything more devilish than the selfish nature of humans?”

“As long as those two coexist, mental stability isn’t in reach for me. My concern is my family. As long as my family lives long and happily after I die, it’s alright.”

“Well, my concern is you.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, warmth seeped into Floch’s face, him instantly averting his gaze. The air in the room became thick, Eren’s silence deafening. Neither of them said anything within a few minutes. Floch didn’t want to hear Eren say anything, but Floch also didn’t want to hear Eren say nothing. 

Floch could live with the lack of reciprocated feelings. Or so he thought.

In the moment, the possibility, the guaranteed facts of it, weighed heavy on his heart, the weight of his words pulling down on his throat as well.

“I’ll ask again. Are you moving forward with me?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

Shockingly soft fingers grabbed his chin, roughly turning his head in Eren’s direction. There Floch was, trapped again. 

“I want to hear it from your mouth.”

Heat blazed throughout Floch’s being, his heart speeding up at an unreasonable rate. Floch had to move Eren’s hand away or else he might have exploded. 

“I’ll move forward with you, Eren.”

Eren sat down next to Floch, closer than Floch felt he could internally handle. He then let out a deep sigh and let himself fall back onto the bed, tugging on Floch’s upper arm to follow. They let the silence fill the air, both staring up at the ceiling, their minds racing with wonders they might never know the answer to.

Floch’s hand accidentally brushed up against Eren’s, tingles running down his spine at the slight contact. He hated it. It’s been like this ever since Eren came back home. His heart would speed up around Eren, it would be difficult to take his gaze off of Eren, he’d get flustered at any type of casual touch from Eren. It was annoying. There were bigger issues at hand, yet Floch’s head was filled with Eren, nonstop, even if it wasn’t about saving Eldia. 

He admired his strong will. He admired his resolve. Found the appeal in his stubbornness. Saw how he truly cares about those around him, even if he isn’t the best at explicitly showing it. As the affectionate feelings toward his comrade started to bloom through his chest, Floch intentionally touched Eren’s hand. Allowing himself to trace around Eren’s long, thin fingers that were too soft to make sense.

Eren didn’t say anything. Nor did Eren retract his hand. 

Floch thought he’d feel bite marks. Maybe callouses from gripping his ODM gear for so long. Eren’s hands were free from all of it. Floch assumed his titan healing abilities had taken care of scarring. Even his face seemed to be free of intense blemishes.  
“I wish there was another way.”

Eren’s voice ripping through Floch’s thoughts subtly startled him.

“As long as we have the titan curse, there will be no other way. Unless we decide to sacrifice our own selves.”

Eren grasped Floch’s hand, squeezing it tightly, indirectly squeezing Floch’s heart as a result. 

“I always avoid admitting it to myself but sometimes, I wish it wasn’t me in this position.”

Floch frowned for him. “I hate that you have this burden on you, Eren. I’m sorry I have no choice but to put all my faith in you.”

Floch looked over at the boy who was still staring at the ceiling. 

“There’s no use in complaining about it, now. I’ve made my mind up.” Eren felt Floch’s gaze on him and looked in his direction.

Their eye contact felt less intense, but more intimate. Maybe it was Floch’s brain playing tricks on him, perceiving only what he wanted to perceive. 

Floch turned on his side, maintaining a strong grip on Eren’s hand, his other hand reaching up into Eren’s long hair. He hadn’t meant to focus on Eren’s lips, but he couldn’t help but look, the desire to kiss Eren blazing within him. 

Eren didn’t turn away from the touch of Floch’s hand in his hair. Even closing his eyes when Floch began to lightly scratch his scalp. Floch’s hand fell from Eren’s hair to cup his jaw, tilting his face more up. And it was when Eren looked at him with his mesmerizing, bright green eyes, that Floch went to capture Eren’s lips with his own, both their eyes fluttering shut.

Floch had never felt warmer, his spine tingling more than it ever has, his own heartbeat, racing against its cage, the only thing he can hear. The push of Eren’s moderately chapped lips against his own made him dizzy. He was vaguely aware of Eren crushing the hell out of his hand. 

Floch tried not to think so hard about it, but in the back of his mind, the surprise of Eren reciprocating was all still there. Did Eren truly care about him? Or did he just need the slightly intimate touch of anyone? Especially since he’s someone who chooses to isolate himself heavily. 

Floch pushed the thought away as much as he could. It didn’t matter. The boy he cared about so much was under his grasp, his addicting lips on his own. Floch’s tongue reached out and licked Eren’s bottom lip, prompting the other boy to open his mouth, inviting Floch into his warmth.  
Floch deepened their kiss, their tongues mixing together, slowly yet with a sense of urgency at the same time. Floch’s hand moved from Eren’s hair to his hip, pulling Eren closer to him. It was Eren who pulled away first, panting as he averted his gaze away from Floch, his face the most flushed Floch has ever seen it. 

Floch bit back a smile, it was painfully cute on Eren.

Ever since that night, Floch would capture Eren’s mouth whenever he could. It was a stress reliever for him, some sort of soft reassurance that everything would be right, eventually. They had never gone further, neither of them having brought it up.

Floch knew that he was probably being used, but it didn’t matter to him. Eren would get the drop put on him sooner rather than later, as Floch hated to think about. Well, it mattered to Floch but Floch knew that there wasn’t time to dwell on something like that. He would just appreciate what he was getting.

Still, he thought as he attempted to remain safe from the chaos, he wished he could be more to him. His face was bright red at the thought of that night, his mind not being able to resist diving into that fantasy of them going further, of Eren being his completely. 

But would there ever be time? He asked himself as he stood up, preparing for his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> i wont do it again i promise


End file.
